Board games are conventionally played on a flat, single level game board. Pieces or markers "taken" during the course of a game are conventionally taken by a capturing piece landing on the space occupied by the taken or captured piece. According to this invention, a game of added interest and of additional requirements for skillful play is created, wherein play may be on multi-level game board apparatus as well as on single-level game board apparatus, and wherein capturing or taking of an opponent's piece or marker is accomplished by surrounding of the captured or taken piece or marker.